


Everything

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Damereylo Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OT3 Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Multi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey is better than she thinks she is.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Comfort”.

  
“They didn’t want me.”

  
Rey backs away from the datapad of her mother’s journal. She knew that her mother was unpredictable, saying she loved you one minute, screaming at you the next while Dad tried to calm her down, but she never knew about this. Her lovers look at her, Poe worried, Kylo sad but knowing.

  
“I just don’t understand,” Rey says. “Why would they have me if they didn’t want me?”

  
Kylo walked forward. “It says more about them than it does about you,” he says.

  
Kylo isn’t always good at expressing how he feels, but Rey can see the sadness in his eyes.   
“Was there something wrong with — ’’

  
“There’s everything wrong with them.” Poe sounds angry, on her behalf. “The fact that they’d sell an innocent little girl to Plutt for drinking money — it’s an atrocity. You and Kylo didn’t have the best families.” Rey knows it’s true; Kylo’s father was a good father, but the rest of his family was inconsistent at best. “But we can make our own. It’s not too late to give us all the love we deserve.”

  
Rey nods. She can hold onto that. There was everything wrong with her parents; she knows that now. But she, Poe and Kylo — there’s nothing wrong with them.

  
They hug her, and Rey remains in that embrace, clinging like a drowning man to a life raft. She remains there, knowing that in that moment, she’s safe with them.


End file.
